Yellow Roses
by CrafterLegend12
Summary: Ruby and Jaune had been friends since Day 1 of Beacon Academy. Now fully grown, graduated, and no longer severely suffering from the Fall of Beacon, life can continue normally. But what happens when old friends become more than just friends as they grow?
1. A Ruby for a Rose

**Salutations!**

Before I begin the story, let me just tell you all something as to not make the title give you the wrong impression: I got the name because one day I was looking up the meanings of random names and decided to look up the meaning of the name 'Jaune'.

Turns out his name is French for 'yellow'.

So, as to not cause any confusion, 'Yellow' in the title does not at all refer to Yang (for any Enabler shippers). And I think its pretty obvious were 'Rose' comes from. (Not trying to sound rude, so sorry if it did!)

And the song used in the dance is _Perfect_ by Ed Sheeran. Its a beautiful song, check it out if you've never heard it before.

Anyway, with that cleared, enjoy the story!

 ** _Chapter 1: A Ruby for a Rose_**

Jaune was sitting at his desk, quietly trying to think of something to write on a piece of paper to give to a special someone. That someone being a girl who wears a red hood and isn't particularly fond of fancy girly stuff. Its the one and only Ruby Rose.

After a while of thinking (and binning too many crumbled up balls of paper to count), Jaune finally came up with the perfect things to write, he began:

 _Dear Ruby,_

 _You are an amazing person, and I'm not exactly the best around other people, but I was wondering if I could maybe please take you somewhere special on Friday night._ _I want to give you something._

 _Meet me at the Golden Beowolf at 10:00 PM on Friday._ _Hope to see you there._

 _xxx_

 _Love,_

 _Jaune Arc_

Jaune sighed as he went over the letter one last time, hoping that Ruby would accept. He folded it up neatly before slipping it into a small white envelope and writing Ruby's address on it.

The next day, he mailed it to her. As he walked out of the courier's office, he saw Ren and Nora walking down the street.

"Hey guys!" Jaune said as he waved his hand at them. "Hey Jaune!" Nora shouted happily as she skipped toward him. "Hey," Ren said quietly when he reached the blond man. "Haven't seen you two around since your wedding last year," Jaune said, exchanging glances with the hyperactive woman and the stoic man.

"How have things been?" he asked. "Oh, well, Ren and I actually just got back from a mission just outside of the kingdom!" Nora said with a large smile as she happily bounced around. "And we just purchased a new house nearby," Ren said as he looked at Nora and wrapped his right arm around her, pulling her against his side.

"That's great!" Jaune said, smiling. "I just can't believe we already graduated Beacon two years ago. It feels like it was just yesterday," Jaune smiled. "Well, I should get going. Maybe I'll stop by your place sometime," Jaune said with a grin. "See you guys around." "Goodbye," Nora and Ren said simultaneously.

Ruby was lying on her red, silky bed, petting Zwei and listening to _Red Like Roses_ _Part One_ by Casey Lee Williams. After a few seconds, she sighed and pulled out her yearbook that she had received from Ozpin on the day of her graduation. as she flipped through it, she saw pictures of team JNPR when it was their first year. _Those were taken a few months beore the fall of Beacon_ she thought to herself.

She flipped the pages and saw a picture of team RWBY during the second year at the academy. _And these were taken after Vale and Beacon were rebuilt._

Ruby's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Yang's voice summoning her downstairs. "Hey Ruby! There's a letter for you here!" Yang 's tone suddenly changed from happy to surprised. "And its from... Jaune?" Ruby sped downstairs in a burst of rose petals. "Thank you Yang!" Ruby quickly yelled before bursting upstairs in a bunch of red rose petals again. "Geez. I wonder what that was all about," Yang said as she turned back to look at Taiyang and pointed her yellow metal thumb at the staircase. Tai's only reaction was a strange look along with a shrug.

Ruby belly flopped onto the bed with a squeal and scared Zwei, sending the dog up into the air with a whine and a dirty look. "Sorry Zwei," Ruby said, wincing and chuckling. Zwei just barked quietly and went back to sleep. "So, what do we have here?" Ruby asked herself as she opened the clean white envelope.

She squealed so loudly that Taiyang and Yang actually heard them all the way downstairs in the kitchen, and got scared half to death. "Ruby!" Yang yelled, thinking her half-sister was in serious danger.

Yang burst into the room, followed by Tai, who was urprised to see Ruby just sitting innocently on the bed. "Ruby! You almost gave me and your sister heart attacks! What in the world is going on in here?" Taiyang asked, looking at his daughter with anger, fear and relief. Ruby grinned widely, handing her father the note.

Yang looked over her dad's shoulder and read the note along with him. She looked at Ruby with a wide grin, before jumping onto her and giving her a bear hug. "I'm so proud of my baby sister!" she yelled, pulling the girl's hood over her face. "Yang!" Ruby yelled, responding to Yang's hood-pulling by pulling the brawler's hair.

"Hey, calm down please," Tai said, calming his grown but slightly childish daughters down, causing them to grin mischieviously before sitting down on the silky blanket covering Ruby's bed.

"And Ruby, you have my permission to go meet up with Jaune. You're not a kid anymore, so I'm not gonna stop you," he said, smiling at his mischevious 20-year-old daughter. "Thanks dad," Ruby said, running up to her father and giving him a tight hug.

Jaune was getting ready for his special night with Ruby. He had something special in mind for her. He made sure that his reservation was set. He made sure his hair wasn't in it's usual scraggly condition. He brushed his teeth, and finally, put on his suit.

The suit was a white tuxedo with a black collar, black cuffs around the wrists, and a black bow tie. He put on black shoes to finish off the look, before pinning a yellow rose to the pocket of the suit, which his father had handed down to him.

Ruby was also getting ready. It was already Friday. Yang had finally managed to break Ruby and get her to wear a dress and high heels without complaining and calling them 'stupid lady stilts.'

Ruby's outfit was beautiful indeed. It was a dress that wrapped around her neck instead of over her shoulders The dress was fiery orange at the bottom, and faded red as it went up. It went down to her ankles, and had an orange sash that tied around her waist, and flowed off her right side where it had been tied.

On the sash was a line of red roses, each connected with a thorny and leafy stem. She had a yellow choker with one red rose on the front, and two on the sides. Each rose was connected with the same stem pattern as the sash.

Her shoes were shiny maroon heels.

She did her hair in its usual style, putting an orange headband with red roses over her head.

...

Jaune walked out of his bedroom, satisfied with how he looked. He almost had a heart attack when he opened the door, because his sisters, all seven, were right in front of it. They were eager to see what Jaune looked like. They all gasped and gaped in awe as the looked at their brother wearing their father's old suit.

"Please move, everybody," Jaune politely asked. "I really don't wanna be late." They all looked at him, quickly moving backwards, putting innocent looks on their faces and either scratching their necks or folding their hands behind them.

He got to the restaurant, greeting a lady behind a small podium. "May I help you, sir?" she asked, smiling gently at the blond. "Yeah, I've got a reservation here," he replied, smiling back at her. He looked at her name tag. It read:

 _Hello! My name is: Casey_

"Sir, may I please get your name?" Casey politely asked, looking down at her reservation list. "Jaune Arc," he replied. "Okay, right this way," she said, signalling him to follow her. "Here it is. The special table you reserved. Are you waiting for anyone?" Casey cocked her head to her right slightly, and hair fell across the left side of her face, covering it.

"Yes I am, actually. Ruby Rose is her name," he smiled. Just as he said that, the front bell rang. "I have to go, enjoy your night," she smiled and waved. "Thank you. You to-" Jaune got cut off when he saw Ruby walk through the door. He was shocked by her beauty and elegance.

"Ruby...You... You look amazing," Jaune said. This made Ruby blush. "Awww stop it," she said, clutching her hands in front of her. "You look nice too," she said with a blush and a smile. "And look at this view," she said, looking over the edge of the balcony. And beautiful the view was.

The shattered moon had not one cloud in front of it, and it shone over a distant mountain, and a lake could be seen shimmering in the light. A waterfall was visible on the mountain, shimmering in the moonlight too.

"So, Ruby," Jaune said. "I heard that they're having a dance here tonight," he looked at Ruby. This made her smile. "Of course!" she replied. "Its starting now," he said, looking inside and hearing music start up. He clenched his fist and put it on his hip. Ruby responded by slipping her arm through his, linking them together.

A few fast songs started playing, before the DJ announced that he was going to play a slow song.

 _I found a love, for me. Darling just dive right in, follow my lead. I found a girl, beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me._

"I was hoping they'd play this," Jaune said, looking into Ruby's beautiful silver eyes. Ruby smiled at the blond knight's statement. As they danced, Ruby rested her head on Jaune's chest.

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, when you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath, you heard it. Darling you look perfect tonight._

"I love you, Jaune," Ruby said, closing her eyes. "I love you too, Ruby," Jaune replied, looking down at the girl in his arms.

 _Darling just hold my hand, and I'm gonna be your man. I see the future in her eyes._

 _Baby I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song, when I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful I don't deserve this, darling you look perfect tonight._

After the dance was over, Ruby and Jaune went back to their table. There, the had a table with a white table cloth, and Jaune requested an orange vase with red and yellow roses on it. After eating, Jaune decided to do something.

He walked up to Ruby, knelt down next to her, and pulled out a small black box. Ruby's heart stopped for a second.

"Ruby, you are one of the most amazing people I've ever met. When we first went to Beacon, you were my first friend. You were with me through thick and thin. You picked me up when I fell down. You helped me when I lost my confidence. After Pyrrha died, you were there for me all the time. You helped me move on, and accept the fact that Pyrrha is gone You were with me through those dark times You were with me when I needed you the most. So, Ruby,"-Jaune opened the box-

"Will you marry me?"

Ruby's eyes welled up with tears and her heart melted at these words. She looked in the box, seeing a small gold ring with a ruby shaped like a rose, and in it her emblem was carved.

"J-Jaune..." Ruby trailed off. "Yes I will!" she cried.

Jaune's heart leapt with joy, and he got even happier when he saw how happy Ruby was. She leapt onto him, crushing him with a bear hug. He hugged her back, both of them crying tears of joy.

They were finally going to start a new life.

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**

So, I hope you all enjoyed that. There's some Lancaster fluff for you, and I hope that you enjoyed it!

More coming soon!

Just some more notes:

If anybody could **_pretty_** **_please_** submit some art for this story and for _Infected_ , I would highly appreciate it, and give you a shout out in the notes of my next chapter/story, as well as on my YouTube channel.

You can email the art to:

ashley.

Thank you so much for reading!

Please follow me!

Until next time!

 ** _- CrafterLegend12_**


	2. Wedding Day!

**Salutations!**

Here is the next chapter of my brand new RWBY tale! The Lancaster fluff continues!

Before we begin, here are a few notes:

-Love Never Dies has been deleted because I am going to rewrite it.

-If you have any questions, PM me

-If you have any story suggestions or story cover art that you would like me to take a look at, you can PM, email or Whatsapp them to me.

Here are the contact details:

-Email:

•ashley.

-Whatsapp:

•084 358 8878

-Thank you all so much for all of the support that you guys have been giving me! I really appreciate and salute all of you readers and writers out there. *Dabs*

-You can also add me on Xbox Live. My gamertag is CrafterLegend12. I have Video Kinect on Xbox 360 if you want to video chat, and I have mics for Xbox 360 and Xbox 1 if you want to chat. (Note that on Xbox 360 my friends list is full so you will have to request a chat and I will respond as soon as I can.)

Anyway, with that info out, let's just live and read the story. (No pun intended).

I do not own RWBY. Rooster Teeth does.

And the song used in this dance is _Til Kingdom Come_ by Coldplay.

 ** _Chapter 2: Wedding Day!_**

Ruby was extremely busy. Her and Weiss were looking for a good tailor to make a custom wedding outfit for her. "So, Weiss, you know any good tailors around town?" Ruby questioned Weiss, smiling at the thought of getting married to the love of her life, Jaune Arc. Her thoughts were interrupted by the answer to her question.

"Well, I heard that recently Coco opened a clothing store, and Velvet is a tailor there. Maybe they could help us out with this... outfit dilemma," Weiss said, fishing her Scroll out of her pocket. She scrolled down to the name Velvet Scarlatina, and called her. She put it on speaker.

"Hello?" was the first word came through the speaker. "Velvet?" Ruby called. "Hey Ruby! How's it going?" was Velvet's response. "Great, thank you! How about you?" Ruby was happy to talk to Velvet again, because they hadn't spoken to each other in a long time. "Good thank you. I'm working for Coco now as a tailor in a store she opened a few weeks ago," she said. "Do you need anything?" Velvet's tone indicated that she was curious. "Well, yeah. That's actually why I-" "You mean I," Weiss chimed in. Ruby sighed. "Why Weiss called. I need a favour. I need you to _please_ make an outfit for me for my wedding coming up next week."

Velvet was surprised by this. "Woah, wait. You're geting married next week? To who? Of course I'll make a dress for you. Just send me images of the outfit and I'll make it for you!" Velvet was excited. It was her first time ever doing anything for such a big occasion.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much,Velvet!" Ruby squealed excitedly. "And I'm getting married to Jaune," Ruby said."Ohh," Velvet replied. "And hey, Weiss!" she quickly said before Ruby snatched Weiss' scroll before hanging up and sending the pictures to the Faunus girl.

Jaune was also looking for a wedding suit. He decided to bring Ren along, since Nora was visiting her parents for a little while. "So, Ren. You see anything good?" Jaune asked as he looked at his best friend. "Not yet," Ren replied. Looking around the store, which just so happened to be Coco's favourite, until she opened her one.

Coco, team CFVY's leader, had recommended this store to him before she had opened her one. He was glad that she did, because this place was filled to the roof with fancy, affordable clothing for any man, woman or child and for any occasion, big or small.

"Wow. Ren, check this out," Jaune said, pointing at a stunning snow-white tuxedo with a black outline around the collar and seams of the whole suit, a black bow tie, and dark grey leather shoes. Ren turned around and looked at the suit.

"This suit is nice," he responded, looking at it. Jaune picked up the price tag. "And its only 300 Lien," the blond said. "This is definitely the one I want." Jaune called the store assistant.

"How may I hel-" -he looked up from his clipboard-"Woah, Jaune! How's it going?" he asked. Jaune looked to his right and realized who the assistant was. "Neptune?!" Jaune exclaimed, a look of pure surprise plastered to his face. "What are you doing here?" Neptune smiled, happy to see his friend again. "Well, I work here when I'm not on any missions. And its good to see you too, buddy," he commented.

"So, what do you need?" he looked at his best friend, the one who gave him advice when he needed it. "Well, I want to buy this suit here, please," Jaune said, gesturing to the white suit. "I see," Neptune replied. "So, what's the occasion?" Jaune smiled.

"I'm getting married soon," he replied, a tender smile on his face as he imagined that day when he would see Ruby walking down the aisle on the arm of her father, Taiyang Xiao Long. "Wow," Neptune gasped. "Congratulations,man!" Neptune exclaimed, a wide smile on his face and pride in his heart. He was proud of his best friend.

"You know what?" Neptune asked, looking at Jaune with a grin. "Since I own this store, I'll give you the suit on the house," This made Jaune's day. "Really? Thank you so much! I owe you one, buddy," Jaune said with a huge smile, holding his fist out for Neptune to give him a fist bump. Neptune accepted, and bumped fists with the blond knight.

Now, Ruby had to wait for Velvet to finish the dress. In the meantime, she went to a hotel and texted Jaune. The text said the following:

 _Hey Jaune, have you got your outfit yet? If not, then good luck finding one. Velvet's making one for me. Turns out Coco opened a clothing store, and Velvet does custom orders, so she's making one for me._

 _Anyway, should I send out the invites? I mean, the wedding's pretty close, and we've done the planning for everything, so we just need to send out the invites._

Almost instantly, Jaune replied. Ruby read the text:

 _Hey Rubes, yeah I go the outfit, and I had no idea about Coco's store. And I did not know that Velvet was a tailor._

 _And yeah, you can send out the invites._

 _Thank you._

Ruby read the text silently, before sending voice messages to everybody that they had planned on inviting. This is what she said:

"Hey everybody, Jaune and I want you to please come to our wedding next week Saturday. It starts at ten AM and ends at two. Its at the church close to the Crow Bar tavern. There will be a dance afterwards, along with lots of refreshments. Hope to see you there."

Ruby sent it to all of her friends from Beacon, Oscar, Qrow, Jaune's family, her family, Blake's family, and a few other people that the two knew.

The next day, she woke up to her Scroll ringing

 _There's a day when all hearts will be broken, when a shadow will cast out the light-_

She picked up the scroll. "Hello?" Ruby yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. "Hey Ruby," Velvet answered. "I just wanted to let you know that I have your dress ready for you to pick up." She instantly woke up properly. This made her so happy.

She walked, since Coco's shop wasn't a very long distance away from the hotel. The girl was wearing her red cloak and battle skirt (she got one her size) and was listening to _Let's Just Live_ by Casey Lee Williams while she walked. As she reached the store, named _The Coffee Bean_ , she took her headphones off and opened the door, greeted by the sound of a bell.

"Hey Ruby!" she heard a voice from the back of the store. Behind a white counter with a brown top decorated with coffee bean images, she saw the one and only Coco Adel. "Hey Coco. Long time no see," Ruby replied. "Yeah. So, I heard about your wedding. Congratulations. By the way, I got your invite. I will definitely be there."

Coco and Ruby's conversation was interrupted by Velvet bringing Ruby's costume. "Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" Ruby squeaked, amazed at Velvet's handiwork. "Thank you," Velvet said. "Well, enjoy your day, Ruby!"

Ruby walked out of the store, keeping her outfit in it's bag.

 _The wedding day..._

"I'm so proud of my baby sister!" Yang exclaimed, trapping her younger half-sister in a bear hug. "Now, why don't you go behind that curtain and get dressed, huh?" Yang said. The whole of team RWBY, along with Nora, was there helping Ruby with her hair and makeup.

Jaune had team SSSN, along with Ren, helping him with his suit and hair. "I can't believe it's already time," Jaune said to everybody. "I'm actually a bit nervous," he said. "Hey, don't worry, I've been through this already, you'll be fine," Sun said, a wide smile on his face.

Everybody gasped and their jaws dropped when they saw Ruby walk out from behind the curtain. She looked absolutely amazing in her outfit. She had a white headband with one red rose in the front, two on the sides and one on the back of her head, all connected with a thorny and leafy stem. She had a choker that looked the same as the headband.

Her dress was a strapless one with a white sash covering her whole belly, that hung off of her right side where it was tied up, similar to what Pyrrha wore around her waist. On the sash, red roses went all around her, like on her choker and headband, just without the stem pattern connecting each rose. The dress went down to her ankles, so that only her feet were exposed.

She wore white heels that were pointed at the tips, and only covered her toes and the bottom halves of her feet, and strapped around her ankles. They strapped around the middle of her foot.

Her makeup consisted of foundation, blush and silver eye shadow to blend with her eyes.

"You look amazing!" everbody in the room exclaimed in unison. They eventually calmed themselves down, and gave Ruby some room to breathe before her wedding began.

Jaune was doing just as great. Everybody thought that he looked handsome in his suit. He straightened his bow tie, and that's when the church bell rang.

Jaune went to the front of the church and waited, before a little girl in a little orange dress walked in throwing red and yellow rose petals out of a tiny basket. She was Blake and Sun's little two-year-old daughter, Kira. Everybody stood up when Ruby stood at the door.

She had a white veil over her head, and Taiyang's right arm was linked in Ruby's left.

Jaune gazed in amazement when he saw her. He thought that she looked absolutely beautiful in her dress.

The view was amazing. The sun was rising above Lake Autumn, causing it to shimmer. The falling leaves of the Forever Fall trees added to the beauty and serenity of the scene.

The priest began with words from the Bible, before telling Jaune to say his wedding vows. This is what he said:

"Ruby, when we first met at Beacon Academy, I knew who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with.When my confidence fell, you were there for me. You rebuilt me. You strengthened me. After Pyrrha died, you were by my side to support me. You were always a person to put others first, and yourself second. You supported me through my darkest times. Not a lot of people would do that for me. Ruby, I love you."

Everybody began to cry after hearing those words, even Yang and Taiyang. Then, it was Ruby's turn:

"Jaune, you were my first friend at Beacon Academy. When I was having a rough first day, you were there for me. When I felt sad and alone, you... you were by my side. When it felt like the world was crumbling down on me, you were there to protect me. After we lost Pyrrha and I blamed myself, you told me it wasn't my fault. You helped me feel like I could make a difference in the world. The world is dark, but you are the light. I love you, Jaune."

Everybody began crying even harder. Even Yang and Taiyang were crying hard. Everybody realised how sincere these words were.

Ren gave Jaune a silver ring with a deep golden-yellow citrine carved with Ruby and Jaune's emblems combined. Jaune slipped it onto Ruby's finger.

Then, the priest announced: "Do you, Jaune Arc, take Ruby Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, in poverty and in wealth?"

Jaune responded with "I do."

The priest then looked at Ruby, who was blushing almost as deep red as her hair.

"Do you, Ruby Rose, take Jaune Arc to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, in poverty and in wealth?"

Ruby responded with "I do."

"Then, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Jaune lifted up Ruby's veil, and the two shared a long kiss as the congregation stood up and applauded, all crying tears of joy and smiling. Jaune and Ruby got out of the kiss and hugged each other.

Then, the feast began. Ruby and Jaune cut the cake. It was decorated with red and yellow roses, and on top was Ruby in her dance dress from their first year at Beacon, and Jaune in the suit he wore to the dance that first year.

After the feast, the dance came. Everybody danced with their respective partner, although since they had nobody to dance with, Yang and Taiyang had a father/daughter dance.

Then, the slow song came.

 _Steal my heart, and hold my tongue. I feel my time, my time has come. Let me in, unlock the door._

"This is the best day of my life," Ruby said, looking up at her new husband. "Same here," Jaune said.

 _For you I'd wait, til kingdom come. Until my days, my days are done. Just say you'll come and set me free. Just say you'l_ _l wait, you'll wait for me._

After everybody went home, Ruby and Jaune sat on the cliff for the rest of the day and watched the moon rise. Ruby leaned on Jaune's shoulder, and muttered "I love you," before falling asleep. Jaune responded by whispering "I love you too, Ruby."

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**

That's the end of another long chapter. To anybody wondering wjat the next chapter will be about, it will be a Christmas-themed chapter, since its _almost_ Christmas.

And thank you all so much for your support! It means a lot to me knowing that you enjoy my stories.

Please follow me!

You can also:

Follow me on Instagram (@djsaberwolf)

add me on Xbox One or Message me on Xbox 360 (CrafterLegend12)

subscribe to my YouTube Channel (DJSaberWolf)

Or

Add me on Whatsapp (084 358 8878)

Enjoy your life!


	3. The Best Gift Ever

**Salutations!**

So, here's another chapter of this new story of mine. Before we begin, I just want to say thank you so much to all of you for supporting me and reading what I write. It really means a lot to me!

And I'm on vacation until Sunday so I won't be writing as much as what I normally do. I will update as much as possible though.

Anyway, on with the story!

 ** _Chapter 3:_** ** _The Best Gift Ever_**

Ruby and Jaune had been married for two months now, and Christmas was approaching fast. They were extremely excited for their first Christmas together.

They were planning on inviting their respective teams from Beacon Academy and their families over to visit and have a feast together, before giving, receiving and opening gifts.

"So, Jaune," Ruby asked. "You got any ideas on what food to prepare for the feast?" the huntress questioned the huntsman, who was sitting on the couch next to her. "Hmmm," Jaune hummed, thinking of anything. "Well, maybe some duck or turkey, along with some baked potatoes and maybe a few fruits and vegetables. What do you think?" he replied. "Well, that's actually perfect. And, just for the sake of Blake, throw in some tuna," Ruby added.

The two went shopping for some Christmas supplies to decorate their new house with. They had recently purchased a beautiful home in Vale, with a dusty brown roof, orange walls, and spruce wood frames around the doors and windows. It was a three bedroom house, with a large bathroom, a beautiful kitchen with plenty of room, a large living room, and a large garage capable of fitting two cars in.

The floors were made of oak wood, al except for the bathroom and kitchen, the bathroom having a pale blue tiled floor, and the kitchen a yellow tiled floor. The living room floor was covered with a red carpet.

"These are amazing!" Ruby exclaimed, pointing at lights that formed the shape of a reindeer. "Wow, and its only 150 Lien," Jaune replied. "I'll get it for you," the blond knight said with a tender smile. "Really?! Thank you so much!" Ruby exclaimed, hugging her husband tightly, almost suffocating him. "And let's see. This is amazing!" he exclaimed, pointing at a wreath with Vale's emblem in silver in the middle of it, with 'Merry Christmas' written in gold around it.

After an hour of shopping, the pair left the shop, before running into Yang, with Tai just behind her. "Hey dad!" Ruby shouted, running up to the tall, blonde man and giving him a bear hug, slightly knocking him off balance. "Hey Ruby! How's it going?" he asked, before releasing his youngest daughter from the grip of his hug.

"Hey little sister!" Yang said excitedly, jumping in front of Ruby, giving the rest of the group frights. "Yang!" Ruby shouted.

"Oh, and things are going amazing! Jaune and I managed to find an amazing house to settle in, and we're doing great in it. We're just shopping for some stuff for Christmas. We are also planning on having a nice dinner on Christmas and then exchanging gifts. And we want to invite our teams and families to it. So, what do you guys say?" Ruby asked, smiling. "Will you guys be able to come?" Yang smiled widely. "Yeah! an-" "Please don't start a food war," Jaune interrupted, scratching the back of his neck.

"I really don't feel like getting thrown against another window," he said. Yang just gave him dirty, disappointed looks. "Sure, Vomit Boy," she grinned, before looking back at her dad. "I thought that everybody got over calling me that already!" Jaune yelled.

"So, dad," Ruby said, waving at Taiyang. "Are you gonna be at the dinner?" she asked. Tai looked at his daughter. "Of course, sweetie," he said, smiling. "Yay!" Ruby shouted, hugging her father tightly. "See you guys there!" she said, before walking away. "Love you!"

"We love you too!" Yang and her father yelled at the same time, Yang waving her yellow robot arm wildly at her half-sister.

 ** _On Christmas Day..._**

"Well," Jaune said, dusting his hands off. "The decorations are up, the table is set and the gifts are wrapped, now we just have to wait for everybody to come!" Ruby smiled widely.

"I can't believe its Christmas already!" she shouted, her arms in the air. "And I can't believe that I finally get to spend it with the love of my life," Jaune said, wrapping his right arm around Ruby, looking at her. She was blushing, smiling, and laughing awkwardly. "Aw stop it," she said teasingly, before standing on her toes and giving Jaune a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ruby and Jaune walked up to the door and opened it. Somehow everybody ahd managed to show up at the same time: Ruby's teammates, Jaune's teammates, Taiyang, Qrow, Sun, and Jaune's family.

"You all came!" Ruby yelled excitedly. "Come on in!" she said. Yang looked around, smiling. "This place is nice," she said, poking a little Rudolph reindeer plushie holding a sign saying 'Welcome! Have a very merry Christmas!'

"Alright, everybody take your seats," Jaune announced. Everybody went to their seats. Him and Ruby sat next to each other at one end of the table. "Before we eat, I want to make a toast. Here is a toast to spending time with family and friends, and making memories. This is a toast to being with awesome people, and most of all, the girl of my dreams, Ruby," he said. All seven of Jaune's sisters blushed and cooed upon hearing the last few words of the sentence.

"They're so cute together!" Jaune's youngest sister said. "I know right!" an older one replied. Ruby and Jaune heard this and blushed, before eating their food.

After dinner, everybody started exchanging gifts. Yang gave Ruby a weapon modification, giving her a thermal hybrid scope for the Crescent Rose. "Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" Ruby screeched, hugging her sister tightly and smiling widely. "I've always wanted one of these!"

Jaune gave Ruby a dog tag with a ruby in it, and 'Ruby, the best person in Remnant' engraved underneath it, followed by her emblem. "I love this! Thank you so much Jaune," Ruby blushed.

After everybody else exchanged their gifts, Ruby finally gave Jaune his gift. It was a thin, long box with yellow wrapping around it. Inside was a piece of paper. He lifted it up and found something underneath it. Then, he read the piece of paper. His heart skipped a beat upon reading it.

"Well, what does the note say?" Taiyang asked. Jaune read it again, this time out loud. "Guess who's gonna be a dad?"

Everybody gasped, before huge smiles lit up their faces. "Ruby?" Jaune looked at his wife, his eyes slowly filling up with tears. "This... I don't even know what to say..." he trailed off. Ruby just smiled awkwardly and laughed softly. Jaune hugged her tightly.

Everybody started applauding, and Yang, Qrow and Tai joined in on the hug. "I'm gonna be an aunt!" Yang cried. "I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

"Ruby, this...this is the best Christmas present ever," Jaune said, crying tears of joy, making everybody smile and coo 'aww,' particularly Nora and Jaune's sisters.

"I love you so much, Ruby," Jaune cried. "I love you too," she replied.

 ** _End of Chapter Two_**

So, Ruby and Jaune are gonna be parents now, huh.

And this chapter was written with a Christmas theme because it is in fact almost Christmas!

Well, please follow the story and if you want to see more from me, please follow me.

Well, until next time!

Enjoy your holidays!

Ash out!

Throws a gold Christmas bauble smoke bomb and disappears*


	4. Baby Burdens

**Salutations!**

Before we begin, I want to give a shout out to poetrymagic12, dandyrr0403 and THE L0NE WANDERER for giving really positive reviews on this story. You rock and thank you so much! You are the people that give me the most motivation to continue writing for you. You all are so amazing! 3

And to poetrymagic12, I am currently reading your story Trials in Life. Great story by the way! Everyone else reading this should go check it out, it's a really great Lancaster story!

And thank you so much to everyone else that reads, favourites and follows me and my stories.f

Please favourite/follow/review. These help me out so much and make me feel like I belong here!

On to the story!

Fires a rocket launcher and flies through the roof*

 ** _Chapter 4: Baby Burdens_**

Ruby woke up one beautiful, sunny morning. She stretched her arms upward and yawned. Afterwards, she looked to her left and smiled as she saw Jaune sleeping peacefully next her. He was drooling slightly, but Ruby just thought that it made him look more cute.

However, as she stood up, her morning was ruined. She felt extremely nauseous. She ran to the bathroom, reaching the white toilet just in time, because as she got there, she started throwing up. _Morning sickness, just great,_ she thought, before vomiting even more.

Jaune woke up from the sound of Ruby's vomiting. "Hey, Rubes?" he called as he reached the door and knocked on it. "Is everything okay? May I come in?" he asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, before throwing up again. Jaune slowly opened the door and saw Ruby kneeling in front of the toilet. It almost reminded him of the New Year's party they had, because Qrow had gotten so drunk that he also had to crouch in front of the toilet like this, and he was throwing up _a lot_. Shaking off the memory, he ran to Ruby's side.

"Are you okay?" Jaune asked, kneeling down by Ruby's side and placing a comforting hand on her back. "Yeah," Ruby replied. "It's just morning sickness," she said, looking up at Jaune and smiling warmly. She was happy knowing that he cared so much for her.

After a few minutes, Ruby's vomiting stopped. "Ugh, four weeks in and _this_ is what I have to deal with," Ruby groaned as she walked out of the bathroom with Jaune. "This morning sickness is the _worst!_ " she groaned. "And I keep on getting cramps and I'm just so tired all the time and now I have to deal with this vomiting!" She moaned.

"Hey," Jaune responded, smiling tenderly at Ruby. "I'll be here for you, all the way, no matter what. And at least our dreams are coming true. _This_ is what we've always wanted. And _you_ are what I've always wanted," he said, putting a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. She blushed at the gesture ad softly smiled.

"Aww Jaune, you're too sweet," she said, giving him a light peck on the cheek. "And you're right, this is what we've always wanted." she smiled, looking at him, her cheeks like roses.

Two weeks later, the vomiting finally ceased. She now no longer had to deal with the terrible morning sickness (although she would occasionally throw up at night too), but she was happy about it. Now, however, she always seemed to want food, specifically, cookies.

One night, Jaune was sleeping peacefully, until Ruby woke him up. "Jaune, I need cookies!" she moaned, shaking him around wildly. "Ruby, its three in the morning, but sure," he chuckled, getting up out of bed and changing into a black hoodie (aka the infamous Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes hoodie), jeans and black and white sneakers.

He got into his car, a small, yellow car resembling a 2015 Ford Mustang GT, although, sadly, it wasn't. He drove to the _Sleepless Nevermore_ , a small shop open twenty-four hours.

Jaune walked in, and the sensor-activated doors slid open quietly on detecting his presence. The sensor also activated a short chime melody, alerting the shopkeeper of his presence.

 _Alright,_ he thought to himself. _Cookies, cookies, cookies_ , the blonde man slowly browsed through the aisles. He knew precisely where they were. _Alright, bingo!_ _Chocolate chip!_ he thought, smiling as he grabbed the box and went to the cashier, who somehow happened to be the elderly man that used to work at the dust shop.

Back at the house, Ruby was doubled up in bed. Now six weeks pregnant, she would often get cramps, and right now she was having one. Her arms were wrapped around her belly, and she was lying down, doubled over. "Why?" She asked herself out loud. "It hurts so-" "Ruby, I got your cookies!" she was interrupted by Jaune, who had just walked into the house.

"Hey, Jaune," Ruby weakly said as loud as she could. "Ruby, are you okay?" Jaune asked, walking into the bedroom. "Hey. I'm okay, just...cramps," she said, her voice a little softer than usual. "Oh, sounds pretty painful," Jaune said, sympathetic for his dear wife. "Would you like a heat pack to help with that?" he asked softly, resting a reassuring hand on Ruby's back. "Yes please," she replied, trying to smile. "Thank you, Jaune," she said. "No problem," he replied, smiling sympathetically.

After warming up a small, brown square item resembling a beanbag, Jaune entered the room, only to find Ruby crying. "Hey, Rubes? Are you okay?" he asked, holding Ruby in his arms. "It's just that I'm so happy to be here with you, and having a child makes me even happier," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. He then realised what was happening. Ruby was having an emotional moment. She always had these mood swings.

"I'm happy to be here too, and I'm happy that we're gonna be parents one day," Jaune replied, giving Ruby a kiss on her cheek. "I brought that heat pack you wanted," he said, handing the huntress the little heat pack. "Thank you," she responded softly. "The pleasure's all mine," he replied.

Jaune looked at his clock. _3:25 AM_ was what showed up on the little blue hologram. "We should probably get back to sleep," he said, giving Ruby a hug. "Goodnight. I love you," he said, smiling tenderly and warmly. "I love you too," Ruby responded. She instantly fell asleep, a tiny bit of drool hanging from her mouth.

 _So cute,_ Jaune thought to himself. He looked at her, warmly smiling and closing his eyes, before falling asleep.

The next day, Jaune woke up to find Ruby fast asleep. He checked his scroll to see what the time was. _Eight-fifteen,_ he thought to himself. Just as he was about to put his scroll back down, it began ringing.

 _Mirror, tell me something, tell me who's the loneliest of all-_

Ruby started shuffling around in bed, so Jaune walked out of the room and answered. "Hey, Weiss," he began quietly. "What's up?" He asked softly."Why are you speaking so softly?" Weiss replied. "Ruby's sleeping," Jaune retorted. "Anyway, how are you?" He asked.

"Splendid, thank you for asking," Weiss replied. "So, Jaune, I called to tell you that I'm having a party to celebrate me taking over the Schnee Dust Company. I was wondering if you and Ruby would care to join me. It's going to be a masquerade," Weiss finished off. "I'll talk to Ruby about it. I'll have an answer for you by tomorrow. And when is it exactly?" he asked, looking into the bedroom at Ruby, who was still fast asleep.

"It's going to be this Friday, seven at night," she replied. Jaune looked over at the holographic calendar on the wall next to him. _Tuesday_ he thought, before turning his attention back to his scroll.

"I'll speak to Ruby about going. And, didn't your dad give the company to what's-his-name, your brother?" Jaune asked, confused.

"Well, first of all, his name is Whitley, and second of all, Whitley had the company taken away from him after being irresponsible with the Schnee Company's supplies and money, so my father finally got smart enough to realize that Whitley is an arrogant child who cares only for himself and his money," Weiss responded, pride and anger in her voice.

Ruby started waking up, so Jaune decided to end the call. "I gotta go, bye, Weiss," Jaune said, hanging up before Ice Queen could say anything.

He quickly ran to the kitchen and got some things together that he had planned on giving to her.

"Good morning, Ruby," he smiled, walking in to the bedroom with a silver tray in his hands. On the tray was a glass of milk, some cookies, (chocolate chip, of course) and a crimson rose.

"Good morning, Jaune," Ruby said, stretching and yawning, before noticing the tray in her husband's hands.

"Awww Jaunnee," Ruby cooed, looking at the cookies, then at Jaune. "Thank you so much," she said, smiling widely and blushing, happily taking the tray, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. She took the rose and smelled it, because she loved the scent of roses. Jaune just smiled. He thought that Ruby just looked adorable when she blushed.

"So, Ruby," Jaune began, looking at Ruby, who was holding the rose and looking at him happily. "Yeah?" she responded.

"Weiss just called. She said that she is hosting a masquerade party on Friday. Would you like to go? Because if you don't want to go, then I won't go," he said, smiling warmly at Ruby.

"Well, of course I'll go!" she responded, smiling widely at the idea of attending a masquerade, as she hadn't been to one since her last year at Beacon Academy, when she wore a black mask with crimson swirl patterns on it, and black silk outlinung it. The mask curved along the bridge of her nose, and formed points on each side of it, where the elastic was attached.

"Alright, I'll tell Weiss," he said, fishing his scroll out of his pocket and selecting Weiss' name on his contacts list. He recorded a voice message to send to her.

"Ruby and I have decided to come to your party. See you there," he said, before hitting 'Send' and putting the scroll away.

"I can't wait!" Ruby squealed, grinning widely. "Me too," Jaune replied.

"You're the best!" she chuckled, before wolfing down the milk and cookies.

"No, _you're_ the best," Jaune replied,m booping Ruby's nose.

 ** _End of Chapter_** ** _4_**

Annnddd that's the end of another fluff-filled and cute chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it!

Sorry that this chapter didn't come out sooner. It was supposed to come out the night after chapter 2 did, but I ran out of data, and then my dad had to go to the ICU because of septicemia, but he came out a few days ago and I have data now, so I can continue writing for all of you amazingly awesome people!

Anyway, have a happy festive season. To everybody travelling, be safe and enjoy your travels. And have an awesome time with family and friends!

God bless you all!

Vanished in a cloud of fireworks*


	5. Masquerade

**_Salutations!_**

So, before I begin the story, I just want to give a _massive_ thank you to poetrymagic12 for all of the support that this person (sorry I'm just not sure whether I must say he or she). People like you are the reason that I continue writing.

And to all of my other readers, thank you all so much for everything. You all are so amazing!

Merry Christmas to you all!

 ** _Chapter 5: Masquerade_**

Ruby and Jaune were getting ready for the masquerade that the Ice Queen (Aka Weiss) had invited them to.

Ruby put on a red dress with crimson and maroon roses on it. The dress went down to her ankle on her right hand side, and went up to the middle of her shin on the left. On the left, the dress was also split on the side, exposing her leg. She made sure that it wasn't too tight, because she didn't want to risk harming her baby.

Her mask was beautiful. It was a crimson wolf with gold patterns resembling the makeup patterns that and Egyptian princess would use. The eyes were slender and put at a slight angle. The whole mask was outlined with black, and had tribal patterns carved into it.

Jaune was wearing a tuxedo similar to what he had worn at his first Beacon Academy dance, before he put his dress on and danced with Pyrrha. His mask was one resembling the head of Anubis, the Egyptian god of the Afterlife. His mask was plain black, with a golden outline.

"Hey Rubes, you ready to go?" Jaune asked, stroking a comb through his hair one last time. "Yeah," Ruby replied. "I'm just waiting for you," she said, smiling at him and straightening his dark red tie.

After getting their cooler box that was packed with some treats that Ruby and Jaune had made together, they got in their car and left.

After driving for a few hours, the couple arrived at the place where Weiss was having her party. At the entrance, there was a bouncer with a clipboard and a fancy looking black pen, making sure that only invited guests got in.

They got out of their car and started walking toward the massive hall. Once at the entrance, they saw the bouncer, who looked even more intimidating up close.

The bouncer, a Faunus with two brown dog ears and a bulky, build, took a quick look at Ruby and Jaune, only moving his eyes up from his board.

"Names?" He asked, looking back down at the list in front of him.

"Ruby Rose-Arc," she said, smiling and saluting, an awkward smile on her face. It was the same look that she had when she first met Winter, Weiss' older sister.

"Jaune Arc," he replied.

The bouncer looked at the guest list and finding their names at the top, since it was sorted alphabetically, according to surname. "Ahh, there you are," he said, smiling. "Welcome," I hope that you enjoy the party," he said, signaling with his thumb for the two to enter.

"Wow!" Ruby sighed, amazed at how well everything was organized. "This sure is something," Jaune said, taking the words right out of Ruby's mouth.

"Ruby, Jaune!" a female voice called. Eventually, Ruby found out where it was coming from. "Over here!" Ruby saw Weiss waving above the crowd.

"Jaune, I found Weiss," she said, taking Jaune's hand and pulling him with her, the blonde almost falling over.

"Hey Weiss," Ruby said, happy to see her friend again. "And, Neptune," she smiled. "How are you and Jaune coping with a baby on the way?" Weiss asked, smiling. Neptune was standing next to Weiss, and nodded, signaling that he was wondering the same thing. "Yeah, how's it going?"he asked.

"It's going great! We're past the whole morning sickness thing, so we're happy about that," Jaune said as he put his arm around Ruby and pulled her up against him. "Yeah, today I've actually started week seven," Ruby said, a small, cute smile on her face. "Well," Weiss started. "Have you been eating well? Have you been exercising consistently throughout each day?" She looked at Ruby. "Yeah, mostly," Ruby said softly, a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Ruby, you should be more healthy. Remember, it's not just about _you_ anymore. You have a child inside of you, a tiny, defenseless life that depends on _you_ to survive. You need to be healthy in order to keep it healthy." Weiss looked at Ruby, who was sheepishly pressing her fingers together, just like she did as a socially awkward teenager at Beacon Academy.

Suddenly, a slow song started playing.

Jaune held out his hand for Ruby to take. "May I have this dance?" He asked, keeping his pose until Ruby made her decision.

She put her hand on his, and held it. "I would love to give you this dance," she said, chuckling. For the rest of the night, the couple danced and enjoyed themselves.

She turned and looked at Weiss Neptune. She was dancing with Neptune, each person looking deeply into the other's eyes. Both were smiling softly at each other. She could see how happy they were together.

She looked back at Jaune, who smiled warmly at her. He looked into her silver eyes, and she looked into his deep blue eyes. Those same sapphire eyes that she had fallen in love with the moment she saw them. Ruby felt like she was at home in them.

She felt so safe in Jaune's arms. She rested her head on his chest while they danced. His heartbeat was like music to her ears. It was like that calm, relaxing music that you listen to when you need to sleep. It was like a lullaby.

Jaune smiled warmly at Ruby, who he thought looked so beautiful with her mask and dress on.

 _I've been running through the jungle_

 _I've been running with the wolves_

 _To get to you, to get to you._

 _I've been down the darkest alleys_

 _Saw the dark side of the moon_

 _To get to you, to get to you._

 _I've looked for love in every stranger_

 _Took too much to ease the anger_

 _All for you, yeah, all for you._

After the masquerade, everybody wished Weiss the best of luck with running the Schnee Dust Company. They said their goodbyes, then Jaune opened the front passenger door for Ruby, who climbed in with a smile. Afterwards, Jaune closed the door, then climbed into the driver's seat.

"Tonight was really fun," Ruby smiled, tenderly smiling at Jaune. "Yeah," he said, nodding in agreement. "I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he smiled at Ruby before starting up his car.

They drove home talking about random things and laughing at almost every word that came up.

 ** _End of Chapter 5._**

 ** _Hello again!_**

And that's the end of another fluffy chapter. Sorry that it came out so late, it was supposed to be released on Christmas Day, but I was so busy that I couldn't finish it in time.

Anyway, I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a great year. I can't believe how quickly it went! I hope you all had an amazing year (I know mine sure was filled with pretty much everything, from amazingness right down to straight up bad luck).

Oh, and the song used was _Wolves_ by Selena Gomez. Great song.

 ** _P.S:_** I got Messenger now, so if you want to add me, it's CrafterLegend12.

Enjoy life and see you all on the next chapter!

 _Rides away on a horse-sized magical flying wolf*_


	6. A Tiny Miracle

**_Salutations!_**

Before I begin, here's a few things that I need to say:

2017 was a truly amazing year in my writing. You all really moved me with all the amazing things you said about my stories. Thank you all so much for the support!

I hope you all had an amazing year in 2017, and I hope that 2018 is going to be even more amazing!

Happy New Year! 3

 ** _Chapter 6:_** ** _A Tiny Miracle_**

Ruby and Jaune were getting ready for something big. They were going to see their baby for the first time ever, although they weren't going to know the gender. They were also going to hear the baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"You ready, Rubes?" Jaune asked as he finished tying his right shoe's lace.

"Yeah, I'm waiting for you," Ruby replied, spraying on some perfume that Jaune had given her for her Halloween (aka her birthday). She closed the small, thin bottle made of red stained glass.

They got a few snacks and drinks for the road because it was quite a long drive to the hospital.

After about an hour, the two arrived at the hospital. It was quite a fancy hospital, what with it being owned by people from Atlas. The state-of-the-art equipment also came from Atlas, because the kingdom was such an advanced kingdom, with the best technology in all of Remnant.

Ruby and Jaune walked toward the glass door that slid open on detecting their presence. When they got inside, they walked up to a large marble counter with a blank hologram screen on it. When they reached it, a holographic lady appeared, and the screen turned on. It actually reminded them of Beacon, because it looked like the one that would greet you upon entering the Communications Centre in the academy.

"How may I help you," the hologram asked. "We're here for an ultrasound scan," Ruby answered.

"Of course," the holographic lady began typing on a keyboard hologram in front of the screen. "You can go to Room 55. It's the fifth room on the right of the second floor," she smiled and pointed in the direction of an elevator. Ruby and Jaune nodded and went toward the elevator, and the hologram disappeared.

When they got to the second floor, they headed for Room 55. Above the door was a large white sign with gold writing on it. It had 'ULTRASOUND ROOM' written on it in bold letters. Under the sign, a small yellow light was glowing.

They noticed another sign, this one on the right of the door. In yellow, 'do not enter when the light is on' was writren on it. They were about to sit on two chairs that were next to the entrance when the door opened with a buzz, and the yellow light turned off.

"Oh, hello," the doctor said with a smile and a small wave. "Come on in."

The doctor seemed quite young. Her hair was long and brown. She had a slender face and dark brown eyes. On her chest, she had a name tag with the name Casey written on it.

"Just lay down over there, ma'am," Casey said, pointing to a bed with a blue sheet on it. "You can sit over here, sir," she said, dragging a yellow chair over to the left side of the bed.

She got a small plastic bottle off of a shelf. In it was a clear blue gel. "Just lift up your shirt please, ma'am," Casey said, smiling. Ruby looked at Jaune and smiled. Jaune smiled back, before looking at the little screen that Casey had just turned on. It was a blank yellow color.

Casey gently squeezed the bottle over Ruby's belly, the warm gel landing on her skin and making her chuckle. "It's warm," she said softly to Jaune, who just smiled at her.

The doctor pressed a button on the screen making it show everything in proper color. She pressed a small probe against Ruby's belly. Ruby just looked at the screen and smiled. The picture showed up in 3D, and with how advanced the Atlesian technology was, the HD image showed everything in color.

"Would you like me to record this?" Casey asked, smiling at Ruby and Jaune. "Yes please!" They both said simultaneously. "Alright," Casey said, pressing a button.

"And..." Casey smiled. She moved the probe around, before a wide grin spread across both Ruby and Jaune's faces. "There's your baby!" Casey smiled, pointing at a tiny baby, that barely even had hands or feet yet. A small tail could be seen on it, making it look almost alien.

"Wow," Ruby gasped, almost crying from joy. She couldn't believe that she was carrying this tiny human inside of her. This tiny little creature depended entirely on her for its survival. Suddenly, Casey pressed another button, causing a pulsing sound to come through the monitor's speakers.

Ruby became even more overwhelmed by this. Now she was sure that this little human was alive. She was carrying a human being inside of her.

Ruby's eyes began to tear up. She was so excited, shocked and overwhelmed that she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Jaune, too, was amazed by this. He was soon going to be the father of this adorable little thing.

"Alright," Casey said. "All done. Here's the recording," she handed Ruby a small case with a little flash drive inside of it. "Congratulations," she said, smiling at them and winking, before walking out of the room.

When they got out of the hospital, Jaune gave Ruby a big hug. "Im so excited!" he said, Ruby hugging him back tightly. "Me too," she replied, crying a little bit. Jaune was also crying slightly. They stayed in this hug for a few seconds before releasing each other and walking back to their car.

Ruby stared at the small case for a few seconds, before snapping back into reality.

This all seemed so unreal to them. They were going to become a true family, and their house was going to become an even bigger home.

While they were driving, they were talking about what was going to happen when the baby was born. They were also discussing names and where the baby would sleep for the first few days.

"I think that we should keep the baby in our room, so that it doesn't get so lonely at night," Ruby said, smiling. "Besides, if it needs to be fed, we miflght not be able to hear it cry if we keep it in the other bedroom because it's so far on the other side of the house," she said.

"That's a good idea," JauJaube said with a nod and a smile. "I like it. And I can't believe that this is all happening. It's happening so fast," Jaune said, smiling widely. "Me too," Ruby said, looking sown and putting her right hand on her belly. I wonder what Yang and Dad would say about this video," Ruby said, looking at Jaune.

"I know Mom would be proud," she said, looking down again. She got a sad look on her face, and this made Jaune feel sad. "I'm sure she would," he replied, making Ruby look at him and give him a small smile which was one of Jaune's favourite looks from Ruby. He adored that tiny, innocent smile.

"I know my sisters would be all over me," Jaune laughed. Ruby giggled at this comment, her sweet laugh and adorable smile warming his heart.

When they got home, Ruby sat on the couch, her head against Jaune's chest, his right arm around her. She stared at the tiny case in amazement.

She was still so amazed that there was a tiny human being inside of her, soon to be seeing the real world, and maybe even becoming a hunter or huntress, just like her and Jaune. This all felt so unreal to her, like a dream.

But she was ready for it.

 ** _End of Chapter 6_**

I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter! I put so much work into it to make sure that it was perfect for all of you to read.

This was supposed to come out on New Year's Day, but I got so distracted that I couldn't finish it in time. I'm so sorry!

Anyway, I hope that this year will be amazing for you, and that you all had an amazing 2017.

Enjoy the new year!

Shoots a window out with a shotgun and jumps through it*


	7. Family Day

**_Salutations!_**

I haven't written in ages and I'm so sorry! School started up last week, and in the holidays, I was going everywhere with friends and I had friends over a lot, so things have been pretty busy.

I'm going to write this chapter on honor of Monty Oum. But first, a quick message for him:

Monty... I may have personally not known you, but you were such a big part of my life. You inspired me to move forward, even when there was no hope left. You inspired me to try my best, and always be selfless and willing to help anybody, without expecting anything in return. You were truly one of the most amazing people out there. I miss you... We all do. And although you are physically gone, you are forever alive in our hearts.

We love you, Monty. May you be forever peaceful, and may God forever bless your rest and your legacy. You will forever be alive in our hearts.

On to the chapter.

cries and my tears form a wave that sends me out the door*

 ** _Chapter 7: Family Day_**

Ruby and Jaune were getting ready for a big event in Ruby's life. It was the death anniversary of Summer Rose, Ruby's mother.

They dressed in beautiful, fancy clothes, and for the first time ever, Jaune would be joining.

Every year, Ruby, Yang, Taiyang and Qrow would go to the cliff where Summer's memorial is, and talk to her. Jaune was coming along this year, because, technically, he's part of the family now.

"So?" Jaune began, straightening his yellow tie. "Your family does this every year?" he asked, glancing at Ruby on the mirror.

"Yeah. It's to honor my mom for her kindness and selflessness. She was born a hero and died a hero, so every year we go and say a few words to her." Ruby had a small smile on her face, that Jaune noticed had slowly begun fading away.

"And we only do it on this specific day of the year, because this is a very special day," Ruby said, a hint of sadness in her voice. Jaune gave her a curious, but also sympathetical, saddened look, turning around and sing her sitting on the corner of the bed.

"If you don't mind me asking, what day is it? Actually, you don't have to answer that," he said, wrapping his right arm around Ruby and gingerly pulling her closer to him. He was looking into her beautiful, shiny, silver eyes. He hated seeing her upset.

"It-" Ruby began, tears welling up in her tender eyes. "It's her b-birthday..." she trailed off, a single tear running down her cheek. Jaune wiped it away, giving Ruby a sad, gentle, apologetic look.

"I'm sure she was just as amazing as you are, Ruby," Jaune said, holding Ruby against his side. This statement made Ruby smile and blush. She hugged Jaune tightly, closing her eyes. "I love you," she said as she slowly let go of Jaune.

Jaune looked at her, smiling warmly. I love you too, Ruby. And I want you to know that I'm always here for you, no matter what. He looked at the clock hanging above the bed. The clock was shaped like the head of a Beowolf, and under the glass lens, all the details of the Beowolf's face were painted. The numbers were red lines. The eyes flashed red if an alarm was set, and the alarm tone was of course the howl of a Beowolf.

"We should probably get going, shouldn't we?" They both said simultaneously. They looked at each other, smiling, and both said "yeah" at the same time. They finished doing their hair and got into the car, Jaune opening the door for Ruby.

When they reached the cliff,memories started flooding back to Ruby, making her both happy and sad at the same time. Jaune pulled the handbrake up and turned the car off, after making sure it was out of gear. They both stepped out of the car. Jaune took Ruby's hand and held it tightly, as though he sensed her sadness.

Up ahead they saw Ruby's family. Taiyang and Yang were standing in front of the small stone memorial where Summer Rose's name was engraved in beautiful cursive writing. Below her name, a small message was carved, that brought tears to Jaune's eyes when he saw it.

The message read:

 _Thus kindly I scatter_

Above Summer's name and the message, the emblem that Ruby had taken in honor of her mother, was engraved. It touched everybody, knowing that Ruby had chosen this specific emblem because it had belonged to her mother.

Everybody gathered around, heartbroken upon seeing the stone, especially Ruby. She was close to crying, but managed to hold her tears back for the moment.

Now, Taiyang took a small card and a white rose out of his pocket. Every year on Summer's birthday, the family would read a card that they had all written together. This year, it was Ruby's turn to read it.

She walked to her father, who was wearing a black and white tuxedo with a yellow tie. He had a yellow rose clipped onto his shirt's pocket. Ruby looked up at her father, who had a small smile on his face. He gave Ruby the card and the rose, and a picture of her mom.

She walked up to the stone, and everybody was standing behind her. Ruby turned her head back to everybody, and Taiyang smiled gently. "You've got this," he said softly.

She turned back to her mother's memorial and knelt in front of it, placing the white rose onto it. She then stood up and took a step back. She opened the card and began reading it.

"Hey mom. I hope you're having a great day. Although I'm sure you are. It is your birthday, after all." Tears began welling up in her eyes. She continued:

"We miss you. Even though it's been nineteen years since you left, but it feels like a lifetime ago. It's so quiet without you here. Every year on your birthday we used to bake cookies and cake together. We used to have so much fun. We still do that every year for you, on your birthday, in honor of you. Now, with you gone, it's just... " Two tears slipped off of Ruby's cheeks and landed on the stone.

"It's just not the same without you. We wish you were still here, and even though we'll never understand why you left, we know that you're in a better place now. We love you, mom. From your living family, Ruby Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, and Yang Xiao Long."

Ruby closed the card and put it on the stone, sliding it under the white rose. She looked at the picture of her mother and held it to her chest, as another tear landed on the memorial stone. She put the card in her pocket, and turned around and hugged Jaune tightly. Taiyang and Yang joined in, and formed a group hug, tears in everybody's eyes.

"Wh-why... Why did she have to leave...?" Ruby sobbed, her face buried in Jaune's chest. He held Ruby tightly, feeling so horrible for her. She was so young when she lost her mother.

"I don't know Ruby. But what I do know... Is that it was her choice to leave. She chose to leave. But not because she wanted to leave you. She died defending you, and your family, and even the world. She went on that mission knowing the risks. She knew that it was possible that she would never return. She was a noble and brave warrior, Ruby. We just need to keep moving forward."

Ruby, touched by his words, started crying harder. "I just... I miss her so much," she cried. Taiyang, Yang and Jaune all started crying with her.

After their tender moment, they all gathered around the memorial stone, each one saying what they liked the most about Summer. First, it was Taiyang. He wiped his right eye, then began.

"Summer, from the day I met you, I knew that you were the most amazing person ever, and my feelings weren't wrong. You were the most noble, selfless person that I have ever met. I love that you always cared so much about others. You always put everyone else first, and yourself second."

Then, it was Yang.

"You were the best. Even though you weren't my biological mother, and I wasn't your real daughter, you still treated me like I was your natural daughter. You were like the mother I never had. I live that you cared so deeply."

Next, Ruby.

"Mom... You were the best. You always picked me up when I was down, and you were there for me in my darkest times. Whenever I got hurt or sick, you would bake some cookies for me and you'd bring me a glass of warm milk. I love that you always knew how to make others feel better, no matter what."

And finally, Jaune.

"I didn't know you that well, but I've heard a lot about you, Summer. I've always been told that you were a noble, selfless warrior. Ruby talks about you a lot, and hearing what everybody has said, I can see now what I like about you the most. I like that you always defended others, even if you knew the risks of doing so."

Afterwards, everybody went to Taiyang's house to do their family tradition, something they did every year. On Summer's birthday, they'd bake cookies and cake. They had a blast, sharing memorable moments, crying, and laughing together.

After they baked the cake and cookies, they all sat together at the dining table, sharing random thoughts and memories.

Jaune had his arm wrapped around Ruby, who had just shown him the picture of her mother. "Ruby looks so much like her mother. And from what I've heard of Summer, she is so much like her too." He looked around at everybody when he said it, and Ruby smiled warmly at the comment.

"Awww Jaune! That's so sweet!" Yang cooed. Ruby and Jaune both blushed at this. The brawler then looked at Ruby.

"So," she began. "How's it going with a little kiddo on the way? Is it making life any easier?" she asked, and Taiyang looked at his youngest daughter and her husband. "Yeah, how's that working out?" he asked, a warm smile on his face.

Ruby smiled. She scratched the back of her neck. "It has its ups and downs, but in the end, it just brings us closer together," she said, smiling. "Yeah," Jaune agreed.

"Y'know," Taiyang said. "Before Ruby was born, Summer was a very funny person. She always wanted a food that she usually never ate. She always wanted tuna. I don't know why. She was always begging me to get tuna for her. Of course, with her adorable smile and that look in her beautiful silver eyes, I just couldn't say no. Then, when I got her the tuna, she'd hug me and start thanking me like I just saved her life."

Taiyang wiped a tear from his eye, then continued. "She really was like Ruby. Small and beautiful. She was noble. She was strong. She was brave." Ruby smiled, and Jaune kissed her forehead. "I'm sure she was." Ruby blushed.

After lunch, everybody shared hugs and handshakes, before Ruby and Jaune went back home.

"That was beautiful," Ruby said. "Hmm?" Jaune responded. "Everything you said. It was beautiful." Jaune smiled. "Hey," replied. "It's all truth."

Ruby smiled. "Let's go home." she said. "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Jaune replied.

 ** _End of Chapter 7_**

Hey everyone. Sorry this chapter came out so late. It was supposed to come out on the death anniversary of Monty Oum. But, stuff happened, and I couldn't get it up by then. I'm so sorry!

Anyways, please go check out my new Wattpad account! It's called DJSaberWolf. I'm working on a Roman x Neo fic there.

You should also go check out my brother AROS3 NIGHTMARE's account. Truly good stuff there.

Hope you all enjoyed this! See y'all next time!

rides off into the sunset on a giant crow*


	8. Bad Luck Charm

**Salutations!**

So, hehe... It's been a while. I am so so so so so **_so_** sorry for going offline for such a long time. Words cannot even describe how sorry I am for leaving y'all waiting for so long!

My life has been... Complicated... And I also had no data to actually be able to publish anything. But yeah life's been rough. Just wanna say that I missed y'all so much!!!

Anyways, y'all are amazing people and don't deserve to be left waiting for so long.

P.S: Please read the post-chapter notes. There's some important info regarding the story and other stuff there.

 ** _Chapter 8:_** ** _Bad Luck Charm_**

Qrow heard a lot about Ruby and Jaune. While he was happy for his niece, he just didn't want to go and visit her and her growing family. Ruby had begged him multiple times to at least go over and stay for even five minutes.

However, he couldn't bring himself to go and visit her for one reason only:

His semblance.

He had explained to her and Team RNJR several years ago that his semblance brought bad luck wherever he went. He couldn't control his semblance like most people could. He had explained to her that he had already brought tragedy along with him in the past, and never wanted to make that mistake again.

With a sigh, he put the glass onto the counter, the impact force making a loud thud. The few ice cubes in the glass rattled. Qrow sighed.

The bartender looked at him, a blank expression on his face. "Refill?"

"Nah." Qrow tossed some Lien onto the counter before walking out of the Crow Bar, his favorite place to grab a drink. Sure, there weren't many waitresses in short skirts there, but they sure did serve damn good whiskey there.

As he walked out of the bar, his Scroll vibrated in his pocket. It was a message from Ruby. Qrow sighed. The text read:

 _Hey Uncle Qrow! Please could you come and visit as soon as possible? I have something I really wanna show you!_

He chuckled, before a saddened expression crossed his face. He really wanted to go and visit Ruby. He hated lying to her and saying that he had a mission to go on, or had another important job to do.

The reason that he didn't want to go and visit Ruby was because of what he had done in the past. The memories came flooding back to him like a massive tidal wave.

 _It was a calm, sunny day in Patch. Qrow had just went there to visit someone very dear to him, before she went on another mission. This woman loved her missions._

 _"Hey there!" Came the cute, high-pitched female voice. Her silver eyes sparkled in the sunlight as she pulled her white cloak down. Summer Rose had a beaming smile on her face, and her eyes were filled with the joy of a young child._

 _She jumped and hugged Qrow tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back._ She's so adorable when she's like this, _he thought. "So," he began, looking into her beautiful, bright silver eyes. "You looking forward to your mission?" he smiled softly at Summer._

 _"Of course! I missed the huntress life so much!" she squealed. She was like an adorable, hyperactive child. Qrow chuckled, before putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you," he said._

 _Summer smiled softly. "I'll miss you too, my little birdy." She poked his nose and stuck her tongue out, bringing a soft laugh out of his mouth._

 _He walked through the wide open field with her, and he couldn't help but just look at her as she walked through the relatively long, golden-yellow grass, her white cloak blowing around gently in the breeze, and her hair waving gently. She was the embodiment of stunning._

 _"So, how long do you suppose this mission is going to take?" Qrow asked her. Summer scratched her temple. "Probably..." she looked at him. "... About two weeks, maybe three at the most."_

 _Qrow looked directly at her. "Hm. That's gonna be like an eternity without you," he smiled. She blushed. "Aww. I promise I'll come back to you," she giggled._

 _A few hours later, Summer was about to board the airship. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned around, before being jerked back and pulled into a deep kiss by Qrow. She closed her eyes and relaxed, wrapping her arms around Qrow's neck. After several moments, she gently pulled away from his warm embrace. "I love you," she said, then boarded the airship._

 _He watched as the airship flew off. "I love you too," he said softly. He was surprised when he saw a small object in his hand. It was a small, silver cross attached to a black string. It was a necklace._

 _The man looked up in the direction where the airship had flown off in._ Thank _you, he thought._

Qrow was pulled from his reverie when he had bumped into someone. She had a look of irritation in her lilac eyes, and her long blonde hair was ruffled up slightly.

"Hey! Watch where you'r-" She looked up. "Oh hey Uncle Qrow! Long time no see!"

Qrow stood up, before helping the girl up. "Yang. Hey, yeah. How have ya been?" It was Qrow's oldest niece, Yang. "I've been good. How about you?" Yang smiled. Qrow's laughed. "I've been good, thanks."

Qrow's expression changed to a weak smile, although Yang didn't seem to notice the pained look in his eyes. "Look, it was good to see ya again, Firecracker, but I've gotta go." He ruffled her hair. "Aww, already? Well, I'll see ya around."

Qrow smiled, and Yang scowled playfully. "Hey! Watch the hair!" She giggled.

 ** _..._**

Qrow laid down on the bed of his room in the local inn. Not many people visited the inns around the kingdoms. It was mainly huntsmen and huntresses who were on missions and needed a good night's rest that came to places like these.

However, a good night's rest was not coming to Qrow so easily. He was stuck in his thoughts of that last day with Summer.

 _Qrow had decided to transform into his crow form and follow the airship, to make sure that Summer would be okay._

 _After the airship had landed, Summer had excitedly hopped off and gone to her mission location. It was a place in a valley where there were reports of high bandit, and Grimm, activity._

 _Summer seemed to have been doing just fine. She was killing off the Grimm effortlessly. Qrow had decided to go back to the small inn he had booked in to._

 _Four weeks later, Qrow was walking around town. He was worried._ Why had Summer not returned from her mission yet? Is she okay?

 _His thoughts were interrupted_ _when he had been approached by a rather short man in a blue uniform, with a black duffel bag hanging over his left shoulder. His dark brown eyes were focused on the bag as he rummaged through it._

 _"Ah," he said. "Qrow Branwen, right?" Qrow frowned slightly. "Yeah," was all he said. The man in the uniform looked up at him, a white envelope in his hand. "I was asked to give you this."_

 _Qrow took the envelope, and before he could react, the man was gone. Hlooked down at the envelope and fumbled it around in his hands. He went to a quiet place and ripped the envelope open, a confused look on his face._

 _His expression turned to fear, and then he fell to his knees, his expression one of shock. He read the letter again, reading one key sentence:_

It is with great sorrow that we wish to inform you that Summer Rose has sadly passed during a hunting mission, fighting off several Grimm.

 _Qrow dropped the letter, tears in his eyes._

 _Summer couldn't be gone. That had to have been a mistake. "It can't be. No, this is just a dream..." Qrow trailed off._

 _Deep down inside, he knew that this wasn't a dream. He knew that this wasn't a mistake, but he didn't want to be right._

 _Qrow pulled the necklace out of his pocket, before making a slight modification to it. The cross was tilted sideways slightly. He then put it on._

Qrow sat bolt upright, sweat beading his forehead, a look of panic in his read eyes. He had had another nightmare. Qrow wished he didn't have to go through with it.

He thoughg that it was all his fault. He _knew_ that it was all his fault. If he had not gone near Summer during that mission, she would have still been alive.

That was why Qrow wouldn't go and visit Ruby and Jaune. He didn't want to bring that misfortune upon them. He didn't want to destroy their relationship, or, even worse, cause them to lose their child, because of his semblance.

Qrow could actually say he was a bad luck charm.

 ** _End of Chapter 8_**

Hey everyone!

Once again, I'm so sorry for not publishing for such a long time. I don't have data. Even if I did, life was total crap. I went through a lot, and, well, I'm not gonna go into too much detail about that.

Anyway, a lot of people had been asking me where the hell Qrow went. So, I decided to write this chapter about him. Quite the bad luck charm, that one.

And now, the issue with Ruby and Jaune. You see, Ruby and Juane did not go from the first date straight to marriage. They had been dating for a long time, but I just left that info out, since I personally thought that it was irrelevant to the actual storyline.

I am planning on writing a prequel to kinda clear up this whole issue, but with how busy I am, that's not likely to happen soon.

Anyway, I love you all so much and can't thank you enough for all the support. It means more to me than you think.

Be sure to follow me on Instagram, @yangxiaolong17, or hit me up on Xbox Live, CrafterLegend12. Subscribe to my YouTube channel, DJSaberWolf.

Love you all and hope you enjoy my stuff!


End file.
